khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Izindwani
The Izindwani are an organization of specially trained guardians and soldiers for Rala'Khan Shadowaxe and the protection of the Palace of the Gods and Zul'Khazar as a whole. Not many actually know about the organization, only Rala'Khan and a few others. Grand Emperor Rala'Khan |leaders = Zegrath Xeneghan Goretusk Sala'zhin Yezka'thul |lpop = Unknown |races = Jungle Troll Forest Troll Sand Troll Ice Troll Zandalar Troll Dark Troll |character = Rogue, Assassin, Berserker, Voodoo Berserker, Wilderness Stalker, Monk, Primal |capital = Zul'Khazar |base = Palace of the Gods |theater = Throughout Azeroth, most notably in Durotar, Ashenvale and Duskwood. |language = Zandali, Old Zandali |slang = Common, Orcish, Taur-ahe, Goblin, Thalassian, Darnassian, Dwarvish |affiliation = Khazari Empire |alignment = Lawful Evil |status = Active|members = Izindwani Skirmishers}} Overview Sometimes called the Blades of the Wraith, the trolls of the Izindwani are among the most skilled, fiercest and most powerful soldiers and assassins in Azeroth. Created by Grand Emperor Rala'Khan, these trolls were handpicked specifically by him and trained in secrecy to amass a group of immensely skilled trolls to protect himself and the Empire. They are trained in deadly arts of close quarters combat and martial arts, knife fighting, prolonged training with swords, axes and bows, as well as axe throwing, free running and climbing. They are also highly involved with voodoo and bend it to their own creative ways of using it. They are trained to meditate daily to gain more power from the Khazari Pantheon. The Izindwani also operate in a sub-group known as the Izindwani Skirmishers, in which act directly on the field of battle, far from their original habits of staying in the shadows and assassinating their enemies in the quiet. The Izindwani Skirmishers contain some of the most seasoned, powerful berserkers the Khazari Military could muster. These bloodthirsty trolls rush into battle, slicing through enemies as if they were butter. When marching in battle, the Izindwani are located in the front, next to Rala'Khan and the other high ranked officials. The Izindwani are naturally skilled at hiding themselves, able to strike from anywhere undectected. They are also able to step into the Spirit realm at will and strike. They are said to have spoke an oath to protect the Khazari Empire whatever the cost, be it their life or the life of others to end. The Izindwani, excluding their sub-group, operate solo or in pairs. They constantly wander about the Khazari Isles and watch over their land. Any interlopers are instantly killed by these trolls. Today, the Izindwani are used for carrying out specific Assassination contracts by word of the Emperor. The Izindwani constantly watch over the city of Zul'Khazar and the Palace of the Gods. Initiation Being initiated into the Izindwani is not at all an easy task. The trolls are handpicked by the Emperor himself so one must be notorious for their deeds and prowess. Trolls who are widely known by the general public will have better chances at getting initiated into the organization. Initiation consists of entering the throne room of Grand Emperor Rala'Khan, kneeling before him. The initiate would be presented a knife and an insignia to wear with the emblem of the Khazari Empire. The initiate would slice his palm, slathering the blood onto the insignia to portray his loyalty to the Khazari Empire. They would also recieve unique tattoos resembling a large snake coiling up their body, the Khazari emblem also being branded onto their right hand, it would be a permenant sign of their loyalty. Appearance and Equipment Izindwani members are adorned with a decorative, yet effective mail and leather combo. They wear black, red, or gray leather armor sets with chainmail under it. The leather would be hardened and would be inlaid with designs of skulls and snakes. They always wore hoods that covered their whole face, excluding the tusks of course. Weapons consist of almost any type, though they were expertly forged in the Forge of Kings. Axes, daggers and swords are the most commonly used weapons, while some are comfortable with staves. Higher ranked members wear their own choice of armor and weapons. Skills These trolls are chosen specifically by Rala'Khan for a reason, because of their immense skill. These trolls are fast, agile, strong and durable. In battle, they take up ancient stances of martial arts and use their weapons with much expertise. They are mostly skilled in evading attacks, countering them and using them to their advantage against an enemy attacker. They do somersaults over and around their enemies to taunt or disorient them. They also use Voodoo to their advantage, to shooting bolts of pure voodoo at enemies or stepping into the spirit realm. Even charming their enemies with their voodoo tricks to take hold of their minds, making them attack their own allies or killing themselves with their own weapons. One member of the Izindwani can easily take on an entire unit of bloodthirsty orcs, usually consisting of 7-10 orcs at a time, or more. Overall, these trolls are not to be trifled with, they will defend the Khazari Empire and it's ideals with their lives and their very souls. Known Membership Leaders * Grand Emperor Rala'Khan Shadowaxe * Zegrath * Xeneghan Goretusk * Sala'zhin * Zal'Shalay the Venomous Members * Jumagi * Golju * Su'Ahjen * Won'naka